Rosaline Potter
by ILuvKellanForever
Summary: The only thing I am worried about this year is acing all my O.W.L.s, keeping Harry out of trouble, and trying my best to keep George Weasley from constantly getting into my knickers. Stupid Git.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been meaning to rewrite this for a while. I started this last year in eighth grade, but quickly abandoned it. Hopefully this time around it'll run more smoothly than before.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span> Snoggings and Count George

* * *

><p>"You fancy him."<p>

"Danny, for the hundredth time, please just drop it. The day I admit to fancying George Weasley is the day I snog Montague." I responded. Once again we were talking of my 'suppressed' love for George Weasley.

Danny giggled, "Imagine the day you two have kids! Little ginger haired boys and girls with freckles and hopefully, your green eyes." She twirled around delightedly.

I snorted, "And I bet you're planning my wedding and honeymoon too." I added sarcastically.

Danny huffed indignantly, "Why of course I am. It's time that you face that you'll end up a Weasley someday."

"I'm done talking with you. Go snog Fred some more." I started walking off, leaving Danny behind to walk alone.

"Rosaline Potter, stop walking so fast!" She demanded loudly, catching the attention of many other students in the corridor.

"Danielle Black, stop complaining." I mocked and turned to her, sticking my tongue out.

Danny suddenly smirked, but not at me, actually ahead of me. I turned to look and ended up colliding with someone's chest.

"Oomph." I groaned out, rubbing my nose. I looked up to see George Weasley grinning down at me. We were both in our fifth year, along with Danny, but unlike him, I didn't have many close mates, except Danny who I've grown up with, Lee Jordan, and Katie Bell, who roomed with us.

"Really now Rosie," He tutted mockingly, "You better watch where you're going, luckily you ran into this," He thumbed his broad chest, "handsome devil and not some slimy git who'd attempt to cop a feel." He winked.

I'm pretty sure my face was tomato red and maybe even brighter if possible. "I... umm..."

He grinned. "It seems my sudden appearance has left you speechless. But never fear my love, it happens to everyone." Well someone's quite full of himself.

I cleared my throat. "Actually your abnormally large mouth ruined the moment for me. Try holding your tongue next time." I answered snarkly.

George seemed slightly stunned at what I said, and I quickly took that moment to hurry off, or at least attempted to. George's large hands wrapped around my both of my arms, pulling me close to his chest.

"Now, now Potter. You've been rejecting my advances since third year. And I know you don't despise me. I'm no Oliver Wood, but I'm sure I can snog way better than him anytime."

I blinked. "What? How'd you know about Wood?"

George chuckled. "You're not very discreet when it comes to passing notes. You left one behind in charms the other day. But you know what?"

I cringed at the nickname, though he paid no mind to it. "What?"

George leaned in closer. "I bet if you'd let me, I'd be the best snog you'll ever have."

"No deal." Just what was this git getting at?

"Then I'll just have to take it from you." He leaned in closer and breathed out, "Look around Rosie-luv, everyone else is in class, and with Fred prowling around, he probably came across Danny already. That means no one's here."

I swallowed nervously as he leaned in closer, "George Weasley you're a bloo-" George cut me off half way through my sentence, his lips were soft and demanding, coaxing me to respond. I quickly responded and somewhere in between all the snogging he backed us up against the window seal and with the flick of his wand he had the curtains draw around us. The whole time he never broke the kiss.

I wasn't one for snogging. George's right hand ran up my stomach, clutching onto my breast tenderly. I wiggled uncomfortably; I was far from familiar with doing this. The only person I ever kissed was Benjamin Kurto, a Hufflepuff in my year.

George's mouth started to descend down my neck, sucking on my pulse, while his hands made do with the buttons of my shirt. George chuckled as I tugged on his hair desperately. He continued downwards, sliding my blouse down my shoulders, as it pooled at my waist. I honestly didn't know what I was doing anymore; my mind was muddled and barely coherent as I watched George lean back to loosen his tie.

The curtain was quickly drawn back, followed by an outraged gasp. George turned quickly and paled. Standing before us was an outraged horn-rimmed wearing Percy Weasley. Seventh year Gryffindor and Head boy.

"F-fred!"

George shook his head. Percy narrowed his eyes, "George Weasley! What are you doing out of class and, and snogging - wait! Rosaline Potter? You were snogging George?" His eyes widened to the point that I thought they'd pop out. I blushed in shame as his gaze returned to a smug George. "Did you slip her a love potion?"

George snorted cockily, "Unlike you Perce, birds are willing to snog me, I don't have to worry about trying to date a bird who has no personality or talent." Much to George's pleasure, Percy's skin flushed red in rage at his reference to his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, Head girl and Ravenclaw.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for not being in class! Now head back to the common room and clean yourselves up." Percy huffed and turned to walk away, paused and turned back towards George, an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh and I'm sure mother would love to hear about this act of indecency."

George paled once again as his older brother marched off smugly. He turned back towards me and grinned.

I pulled my blouse back up and quickly buttoned it without looking up at him. "Don't even think about it Weasley. I'm not interested in you and it was you who forced me to kiss you!"

George snorted, "Yes I forced you to shove your tongue down my throat, and I forced you to respond to the whole thing. That's a load of hogwash, because the last time I checked, you were in enjoying just as much as I was." He laughed rudely.

I stood there, completely gobsmacked, by his change of attitude. "N-no I didn't! A-and if you'd excuse me, I have a hickey to go cover up because, someone can't respect other's personal space." I stormed off towards the common room, leaving a smug George behind.

"That stupid ignorant, immature, git! Just who does he think he is? Going around and snogging girls, can't he understand the meaning of 'no'?" I sniffed, suddenly feeling ashamed. George Weasley; in the process of five years has humiliated and harassed me in front of many, declaring he fancies me to the whole Gryffindor common room and showing off for attention. I felt ashamed, because I promised my parents I'd focus on my O.W.L.S and work this year.

Whenever I told my mom about George, she'd say the same thing every time: "Boys, who pick on girls repeatedly, actually end up fancying them. That's what happened between me and your buffoon of a father."

"Password." The fat lady demanded.

"Fiddlesticks." The portrait swung open and I quickly stepped in, looking back to make sure George wasn't trailing behind somewhere.

Inside the common room my brother Harry, and his two friends Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley were working on what looked to be an essay.

Hermoine looked up and grinned, apparently she looked up to me for being a prefect and all. "Hello Rosaline." Ron rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Evening you three. What are you working on?"

Ron snorted, "The tosser of a potions master signed us an essay on the use of Veritaserum."

"Veritaserum is a sixth year NEWTs level potion. Why is he assigning it to you all for?" Just what was Snape getting at.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermoine interrupted him. "That's what I don't understand. As you said, it's a sixth year NEWT level brew."

"He's just a git who does it purposely to fail anyone who's not a Slytherin, the biased bastard." Harry spat out angrily.

Ron snickered as Hermoine shot him a warning look. "Harry honestly watch your language, there's no need to spew slander because you're upset, can't you two try to be level headed like Rosaline here?" She pointed at me.

Ron snorted and elbowed Harry. "I think Hermoine here fancies your sister." Harry laughed loudly as Hermoine blushed in embarrassment.

I watched on amused as Hermoine struck both boys across the head with a textbook. "You sodding prats, I'm a girl who happens to admire someone else's work, unlike you bubbling morons who drool over Danielle every time she walks into the room, pathetic the both of you are." She huffed, gathered her work, and stormed off.

Harry rubbed his head laughing as Ron joined in. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly you two, if it wasn't for Granger, you wouldn't pass half of your classes and you," I turned my glare on Ron, "If it wasn't for Hermoine you wouldn't have made it passed your first year!" The two recoiled in fear. "And while you're at it, tell your toe rag of a brother to leave me alone!"

I marched my way to the girls dorms. Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry, "What do you reckon George do to her this time?"

Harry paused before answering, "No clue, but she looks like mum when she does that."

I smirked, Mum always had the ability to scare people silly when she was mad.

Katie was still in bed when I came in, bundled up in her blankets. "That you Rose?"

I opened my trunk, "Yeah."

I heard Katie shuffling around to sit up. "How was Arithmacy today?"

I slammed my trunk lid. "I wouldn't know thanks to bloody George Weasley!"

I made quick work of my shirt, pulling on a green turtleneck over my bra.

Katie sneezed and chuckled, "What he do this time? Stalk you in the hallways?"

"More like sexually harassed me! Look," I yanked down the collar of my turtleneck, exposing the abnormally large hickey. Katie's eyes widened at the sight of it.

She started laughing. "What the hell is that supposed to be? A hickey? It looks like a vampire bite!" She guffawed loudly, her laugh echoing around the room, my face reddened in embarrassment.

I pulled the collar back up and continued changing. But Katie wasn't done, "What did he do? Hypnotize you? Pulled you in a dark corner and tried to have his wicked way with you?" She continued to laugh, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks.

"More like a damn windowsill! And his brother Percy was the one to catch us! I'll never be able to look him in the eye at prefect meetings again!" Katie continued to laugh and hopelessly attempting to speak, "Har har har. Laugh it up." She just continued to laugh, dodging a pillow I tossed at her.

"Y'know what? I'm done talking with you! I've been embarrassed enough today!" I got up to leave.

"Wait! T-tell Count George I said hello!" She fell backwards laughing.

"Yeah you're so _funny_! A right comedian you are!" I slammed the door shut behind me, still hearing her guffaws through the thick wooden door.

I worked on my Transfiguration essay in the common room with Lee until it was time for dinner. Not once did I come across Danny, who was most likely still with Fred, nor did I come across George the whole time.

Saving myself the embarrassment, I didn't bother to show or tell Lee what happened to me earlier that day when he asked why I didn't come out of Arithmacy to walk with him to the common room.

"I umm… I got caught up with a few things." I answered feebly, feeling slightly exposed under his amused gaze.

He snorted. "Yeah George said you to were quite busy earlier. Said he gave you the best snog of your life."

I was mortified, and by the look on Lee's face he could tell. "Oh merlin…. He's not going around telling everyone is he?" I'd die if he did.

Lee chuckled. "Nah don't worry, you tend to wonder why one of your best mates is missing and why the other one shows up inside your room you share with, smug, hair a skewed, and a light shade of lip-gloss smeared across his cheek."

I swallowed. "I still don't like him. Not after all the rotten stuff he's done."

Lee sighed. "Rosie, he's liked you since first year, I wouldn't say love at first sight, he definitely thought you were cute at first sight, but only after you punched him in the nose and called him a git, was when he fell in love with you."

"He's fourteen, going on fifteen, like I am. No one knows what loves really like until we're older. It's probably just 'attraction'."

Lee grinned. "Oh no it's more than just attraction and adoration. Not with the stuff I hear in the middle of the night. I have to put a bloody silencing charm on my own bed just to block of the sound of your name being said. Give him a chance Rosie, he does care about you." Lee smiled and got up, "It's almost time for dinner, would you be a dear and accompany to this fine establishment?" He offered his arm to me.

I smiled. "Why of course dear Lee. Let's."

He grinned and mockingly lead us to the Great Hall. Shortly after, Katie joined us, along with Alicia and Angelina. I left a spot open, looking around for any sign of Danny, who's most likely snogging Fred somewhere in an abandoned class room or broom closet.

"Aw is Rosie-luv saving a seat for me." George's voice came from behind me, I looked over to see him take the empty seat.

I sighed, "Really George, not now."

He just smirked and scooted closer, I had no room to move as Lee was seated right next to me, chatting Katie up about Quidditch.

Throughout dinner, Danny didn't show up once, no sign of Fred either. George sat there the whole time smugly, knowing as much as the rest of us just what the couple were doing.

"They won't be showing up for dinner." George whispered into my ear, his hand resting on the hem of my skirt, I forgot to change out of. "Why are you hiding the love bite?" He smirked, his fingers tapping lightly on my thighs.

I squirmed as he continued to watch me with his eyes, that were dancing with amusement. "Rosie-luv's embarrassed."

Suddenly Fred and Danny stumbled into the Great Hall. Danny's grey sweater was wrinkly and her hair was a complete mess. I smiled as Danny came closer and sat down across from me with Fred in tow. "Sorry we were so late. Fred needed help with his err.. Charms homework."

"Is that what kids are calling it these days? Helping out with homework?" I teased.

Fred just grinned. "Why I do believe Miss Potter is insinuating that we were engaging in unholy acts of passion."

"Unholy acts of passion? Those are some big words you're using. Did Percy finally get you to read the dictionary?" Danny teased.

"Dictionary? What's a dictionary?"

I tuned them out after that and looked around the Great Hall, this year so far has been peaceful, no disappearing students or betwitched diaries, no wannabe teachers or ones that wore turbans to cover up Voldemort's face. I still couldn't forget the eyes of that Basilisk. My stomach churned, sick with worry. What was to come next? Christmas break is only two weeks away, then I can finally go home to visit.

"-going Christmas shopping this trip?" Danny asked.

I blinked at her. "Could you please repeat that?"

Danny sighed. "Are we going gift shopping this Hogsmeade trip?"

I clicked my tongue. "Yeah sure that sounds good, unless you decide to 'forget' and spend your time snogging Fred instead."

Danny stuck her tongue out playfully at me. "For your information I need to buy gifts as well. Fred can live without me for a day. Right Fred?"

Fred looked up from his mash potatoes and smiled, "Yeah sure.. Good riddance."

Danny gasped and smacked his arm, "If you feel that way have somebody else 'help' you next time. In fact," Danny made stood up, "I'm quiet sure Cedric Diggory needs tutored in Charms, maybe I'll take him up on that offer."

Fred quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back down on the bench. "No need for that love," He said quickly. "I was just teasing."

Danny leaned contently against him. "I know you were." Fred moved in for a kiss when she quickly snatched his turkey leg off his plate and sat up straight. "But you'll have to pay damage costs for my feelings."

Fred gaped at her and I laughed, "You shouldn't expect anything less Fred." I teased.

George finally cleared his throat. "We have some products to test Gred."

Fred straightened up and opted for a more professional tone. "Understood Forge." The two departed from the table and left the Great Hall.

"Y'know what I don't understand?" Danny said suddenly to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Why is there five beds in our dorm room when there's only three of us."

"Maybe there wasn't enough Gryffindor girls in our year to fill in all the rooms evenly." I guessed.

I myself wondered that at times. Angeline and Alicia occupied a room, yet it was only the three of us in our room.

"Maybe we can see if Hermoine wants to room with us. I mean she's always complaining about Lavender and Parvati being obnoxious at night and how they don't respect anyone's privacy."

"That's fine with me I suppose." I shrugged.

And it wasn't really a problem for me and I'm sure Katie wouldn't care either. "I'll ask her tomorrow at breakfast." Danny said.

I suddenly had this feeling that someone was staring and I quickly turned to see who. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I noticed him. Roger Davies. Fifth year Ravenclaw prefect and Quidditch captain. He was looking over at me. Oh my Merlin he's looking at me!

Danny seemed to notice my staring because she looked. She quickly looked back at me "Oh my Merlin! Roger Davies is looking at you! Katie! Katie," Katie looked over at us, along with Lee as Danny pointed discreetly at Roger. "Roger Davies is giving Rosie the _look_." She whispered.

Katie grinned. "The _look_?"

"Yes."

Lee just grinned as the two engaged in a loud whisper over it. I sighed, feeling the heat my face was currently radiating. "It's not that big of a deal it's not like he'll come over and ask me out or something."

The two were now wide eyed and I turned to see why.

Roger Davies was walking my way, grinning.

He looked me over with, never dropping his grin. "How's it going Potter?"

I cleared my throat. "Uhh. Pretty good Davies."

"That's good." He nodded absently. "I came over to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me. Possibly for a butterbear at Three Broomsticks?"

I looked over to see half the Gryffindor table watching us. Katie and Danny nodded encouragingly. "I'd love too, but only for an hour. I promised my friends that we'd go shopping for gifts."

Roger smiled. "Sounds like a plan. See you later Potter." He started back to his table, but paused and turned towards me. "Y'know that color looks good on you." He winked and continued back to his table.

"Oh my…." I breathed and turned back towards my friends.

"You're going on a date with Roger Davies." Katie said with a dreamy expression.

"The must good-looking guy in all of Hogwarts." Danny added.

"_He's so dreamy! Did you see his hair!"_ Lee mockingly swooned.

Katie and Danny smacked him. I just ignored him, because I was too busy enjoying the excitement. My stomach fluttered with butterflies, now it felt like nothing could bring me down from this high.

Me, Danny, and Katie spent the night doing homework and chatting of our upcoming shopping trip, plus Christmas.

"Can I still come over during Christmas?" Katie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. My mum said it would be ok and Lee's coming over as well to watch the telly with dad and Harry. Maybe my parents will let you guys sleep over."

"What about me?" Danny asked.

"You'll be over for dinner. It's not my fault your mum is making you and your dad go to France."

"Why are you going to France?" Katie asked.

Danny sulked and I answered for her, "To visit her aunt. Some stuck rich woman who dislikes Uncle Sirius."

Danny sneered. "I can't stand her either. Mum makes me address her as _Aunt Meghan_. She's a squib. Apparently gram and gramps kept her a secret because they were ashamed to be related to a non-magical person. Mum's the only one who's ever cared for her since she's the baby of the family. She's bitter and rude and is always insulting dad, but mum just overlooks her, claiming that she feels that away about all wizards and witches alike. That's why she moved to muggle Paris and bought her own loft that has a perfect view of the Eifel Tower. She's an artist."

Katie just smiled. "She sounds like a brood."

"She is."

"Atleast your mother refuses to associate with the Malfoys." I prompted.

Danny shut her charms book and tossed in on the floor. "I'm finally done with it! One foot essay on the importance of the Fidelius charm." She sprawled herself on my bed and sigh, "When's the essay for Snape due?"

I removed my reading glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Sometime this week. I believe Wednesday to be exact."

Katie was unusually quiet and I peeked over her shoulder to see her doodling hearts on her parchment with Jesse Beauler's name in it. "_Jesse Beauler_? That's your crush?"

Katie quickly wrinkled it up in the ball and shoved it in her pocket. "W-what are you t-talking about?" She chuckled nervously as I gave her a knowingly look.

"You like Jesse Beauler? He's a sixth year Slytherin?" Danny cried.

Katie launched herself across the bed and covered Danny's mouth. "You think I don't know that?" She hissed, "Keep it down! Do you want everyone to hear you? I'll be the laughing stock of Gryffindor!"

Danny blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry… I was expecting someone like Oliver Wood, y'know since you had a crush on him since first year, or mayble Lee, but _Beauler_? What brought that on?"

Katie shrugged, "He's a decent bloke."

"Who happens to be your enemy on the quidditch pitch remember?" I pointed out.

"He caught me out late last week when I was coming back from Madam Promfrey's and escorted me back to the Fat Lady's portrait. He was surprisingly nice and quiet. And you should see his eyes…." She sighed in a daze, "Dark blue like the night sky. He told me he was impressed with my Chaser skills and asked me if I was going to pursue quid ditch outside of school since he was. I told him I didn't know and he said if I was interested his dad had connections. He kissed my hand when we reached the portrait. I think he…. likes me."

I shot Danny a knowing look and we giggled. "Someone's in love."

Katie blushed and didn't say anything.

Danny stretched and stood up. "I think it's time for bed. Night losers."

The next few days were boring until finally Saturday came. I pulled on my green Weasley sweater on and sighed. Today I'd finally get to go on a date with Roger. George hadn't bothered me all week instead opting to mocking me behind my back and shooting dirty looks my way every chance he had. It also didn't help that Oliver Wood thought I was jeopardizing the quid ditch team; I'm not even on the quid ditch team.

Harry went to Uncle Remus and told him all about my date and Uncle Remus told dad. My mum wrote to me, telling me she was very delighted that I was going on a date and she wanted to know all about it when I returned for Christmas.

Danny approached Hermoine on the idea of rooming with us. She was over the top with the idea and talked Danny's ear off over the lack of privacy she receives and that she'd move in when the break was over. Danny approached me with Fred linked to her arm. She was dressed in a casual red sweater dress and laced black boots. She had Fred's scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Green sweater?" She wagged her eyebrows at me. "You'll have his full attention."

Fred cleared his throat. "I know someone else who's giving you his undivided attention."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Fred grinned, "George."

I sighed, feeling anxiety start to built. "Please don't start this Fred. I don't like your brother like that."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Oh yes I forgot. Bill's the one you like."

I glared at him, feeling embarrassed that he'd bring up my childhood crush. "Bill's too old for me and besides I don't like him like that anymore."

"Whatever you say." He shrugged.

Danny elbowed roughly in the ribs to knock it off.

"We'll be going now. I'll meet up with you outside Three Broom Sticks in an hour ok?"

"Yeah." I dismissed.

"Rosaline!" Hermoine called. She was heading my way with my brother and Ron flanking behind her.

"Yes?"

Hermoine smiled, "Thank you so much for allowing me to room with you guys. I'll finally have the chance to work in piece when I'm not at the library."

Ron raised his eyebrow in question. "You're staying in a sixth year dorm?"

I nodded. "We have extra beds in our room. We also heard Hermoine complain multiple times about Lavender and Parvati not respecting her privacy so we figured we'd ask."

Harry remained quiet as Ron and Hermoine argued over Lavender. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked over at me.

I gasped when I saw his face. His skin was sickly pale and he looked to be in pain. "What's wrong?" I immediately felt worry settle in the pit of my stomach and red flags set off in my mind when I noticed the thin sheen of sweat settled on his skin.

Harry shrugged off my hand and shook his head, "It's nothing."

I knew it wasn't nothing, just like last time. "It's not nothing. You should go get it checked. Something could be seriously wrong. Is it your scar?"

Harry didn't answer at first he just closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for being a prat all the time."

I was confused when he said that. Of course Harry was a prat to me. That I was used too, but he didn't have to apologize about it. "Why are you apologizing about it?"

Harry's face became paler and he shuddered. "I've been having these dreams…."

I blinked, "Dreams?"

"They're nothing… Just be careful at Hogsmeade alright?"

I nodded to him as he slumped past me and walked off with Hermoine and Ron towards McGonagall. I watched him glance back at me, a haunted look in his eyes.

What was up with Harry? Maybe it would be best to tell Dumbledore about it so he could tell Mum and Dad about it.

A large hand reached out and rested on my shoulder, causing me to screech in surprise. I turned quickly to see Roger Davies staring at me in worry.

"You ok there Potter?" He asked.

I sighed, feeling embarrassed as I felt many eyes watching us. "Yes, yes I am. I was too busy thinking."

Davies smirked. "I hope it's about me."

I smiled at him and gestured towards the gathering crowd. "Ready for Hogsmeade?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "So tell me why you didn't continue playing Quidditch. Bell plays, your brother plays, your dad played and was captain, surely you do too, I mean being around all this talent all the time."

I cleared my throat. "I don't like quid ditch very much."

Davies blinked. "Really," I nodded, "It wouldn't be the first time I met someone who didn't like quid ditch."

"It doesn't bother you?"

He shook his head. "No. I only worry about Quidditch when I'm on the pitch."

We walked in Three Broom Sticks and found a table in front of the window. "I'll go get us some butterbeers."

I shrugged off my coat and sat back in my seat. I watched students walk past heading for different shops.

I noticed a head of orange hair and my eyes widened. George Weasley was walking this way with Angelina Johnson. I tried to duck out of sight, but he noticed me. I felt his eyes on me and I couldn't look away. His blue eyes held a challenge that I wouldn't back down from. He was barely listening to Angelina talk as he continued on walking.

My blood boiled and I felt the urge to sneer as I realized he was here to ruin my date.

Roger returned with our butterbeers and I smiled the best that I could. There was no way I'd let George ruin my date. The date I've wanted since forever.

The bell sounded as the two walked through the door. George guided Angelina to a table in the back, I glanced discretely over to see him smirking.

I tried my best to converse with Roger as he went on and on talking about different things. Somewhere in between all the talking Roger excused himself to go get another round of butterbeers. I turned to see Angelina heading for the restroom and George heading over my way. I looked desperately to Roger as he stood in the huge line at the counter, too busy talking with someone.

George cleared his throat and grinned at me. "How's the date going?"

I squared my shoulders and glared. "It's going well thank you very much."

George's grin slowly seemed to go away. "Be careful of Davies. He has a reputation for a reason."

"I don't need your concern George."

Roger was making his way back with a glare. "Harrassing my girl Weasley?"

"I was talking with her," He grunted, not even bothering to spare a glance in Roger's direction. "Besides, she ain't your girl."

Roger's glared intensified. "Go back to your date Weasley."

I stood up and cleared my throat for attention, both guys looked at me questioningly and I gestured towards the clock on the wall. "I should be heading out to meet with Danny and Katie. I had a good time with you Roger. Bye" I pecked his cheek, pulled my coat on and out the door I went before either said a word.

Katie was standing out front shivering. "T-took you long enough."

I shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry. George interrupted my date and I hade to get out of there before he and Roger got into a brawl over it."

"Not surprised there. George's been madly in love with you since that date in third year."

"It was one date!"

Katie opened the door to the jewelry shop for us, "What about in first year when you helped him and Fred with Charms and Potions. Remember how horrible he was at potions and every time he was partners with you he got O's."

"If he wasn't such a prat sometimes I wouldn't mind, but he's always pulling pranks on younger students and he doesn't care about his grades; which makes me wonder how he's any relation to Percy."

Katie laughed and adjusted her floppy eared bunny hat. "And I wonder how Harry's related to you. You two act nothing alike."

I smiled at Katie and finally realized what was missing. "Where's Dan?"

Katie giggled. "With Fred of course."

I should have known Danny wouldn't keep her promise when it came to Fred. "She has no self-control at all."

Katie sighed. "She's in love. Isn't it wonderful?"

I waved off her comment and inspected a teardrop necklace similar to the one my mum's been on about. "So…"

"So…?" Katie echoed and flipped through a Witch Weekly catalog that was on the counter.

"How's the whole Beauler thing going?"

"What Beauler thing?" Katie blushed at the question and continued skimming the magazine.

I laughed. "Have you been associating with him?"

Katie seemed to struggle with her words. "Well I tried to, but he was with Deidra Greengrass. You know how she feels about Gryffindors. One look in my direction and she'd start something. Anyways, I heard she had a thing for him." She looked depressed at that.

I felt bad for egging her on to answer. "It's ok Kat. I mean he probably doesn't like her back right?"

Katie brightened and nodded enthusiastically. "You're right! I mean he kept shooing her off every time she latched on his arm like a parasite. I still have a chance with him!"

I laughed and hugged her. "That's the spirit!"

We finally finished shopping and came back late for the feast. Dumbledore went on to talk about the holiday break, which we missed half of.

Lee sulked the whole time over not being able to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas with the twins. Katie chatted animatedly with Hermoine about the gifts she bought. Danny continued to try and apologize, but I just blew her off.

"I'm so sorry Rose! I didn't mean to reject you guys for Fred, it's just that I won't be seeing him for awhile!"

"It's fine Dan. Me and Katie were fine shopping without you."

Danny seemed hurt at that. I turned to Lee and tried cheering him up. "You're still coming over right?"

He brightened up at that and grinned, "Yeah! Like I'd miss your mum's cooking and the opportunity to beat you at Asterix."

"Like you could beat me. I'm the supreme queen when it comes to that game." I teased.

A wicked grin spread across his face, "We'll see Smurfette."

I found myself laughing loudly at the reference. "We are definitely not watching The Smurfs at my house anymore. Those little blue people are demented!"

Lee pulled me in a headlock and cackled, "I'm the best video game player ever! Admit it Potter!"

I twisted and turned roughly, trying to get out of his hold. "Yeah only because I had to teach you how to play." I elbowed him in the ribs and he yelped.

"Serves you right!" I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed at his hurt expression as he rubbed his sore ribs.

After dinner Katie and Danny joined me in our dorm room and we ended up exchanging gifts early. Katie got me a grey knitted sweater with a matching bear eared hat and Danny a new sweater with a broomstick the flew around on it. Danny got me new boots and Katie a stuffed bunny rabbit to add to her evergrowing bunny collection. I got Danny a new charm bracelet (since her chain broke) and a charm to go with it, and I got Katie a new green peacoat she's been gushing about from Witch Weekly.

After a few tedious hours, I finally finished packing and sat back on my bed, waiting for sleep to take me. This Christmas was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the rewrite. I feel more comfortable with this than the reoriginal. Yes I know Katie is supposed to be like a year younger than George and Rosaline, but it's fan fiction alright? How the Potter family is still alive will be explained later. The events of first and second year (Harry's first and second year) did happen and later on Pettigrew will appear so hang tight. And don't forget to Review! They make me happy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span> Dad's Mustache, Lee's fetish

* * *

><p>Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas with Ron, so left the whole house to myself, not counting mum and dad. His excuse being: there was too much womanly power. With dad working, Harry would be stuck at home with me and mum, but even with dad home he still felt outnumbered. Mainly for the fact that after all these years of being together, dad would do whatever mum wanted him too, no questions asked. ("Whipped!" As Uncle Sirius said.)<p>

So on the train ride home, Lee, Katie, and Danny joined me in a compartment as we chatted about the holidays.

Danny was still miserable over the fact that she was going to be stuck with her aunt Meghan and proceeded to rant about the ornery woman. "She's completely incompetent when it comes to showing pleasant emotions. She'd look more pretty if she wasn't so… so bitter!"

Lee nodded solemnly rubbed her shoulder. "I'm glad you're sharing your feelings with us Danielle. Just let it all out."

She punched his shoulder and laughed along with the rest of us at Lee. "You're a git!"

Lee rubbed his shoulder with a pained expression. "Why do you women insist on hurting me? You should be grateful that you're all good-looking or else we wouldn't be friends."

I hugged Lee tightly as Katie and Danny joined in. "We love you Lee!"

When we made it to the station, Mrs. Jordan, Mrs. Bell, Aunt Astrid, and my mum were waiting for all of us.

Katie said her goodbye first, promising to stop in sometime before the break was over and Lee begged my mum to take him with us and that he couldn't take being away from our house.

I waved goodbye to Lee and Katie, and turned back to my mum and Aunt Astrid.

Mum hugged Danny and Aunt Astrid, promising to see them on Christmas day for dinner since they were spending tonight in Paris. Mum finally apparated us home, where dad was waiting.

"Daddy!" I launched myself forward, hugging my old man around the waist. Dad laughed loudly and hugged me back.

"Glad to see that you missed me."

When I looked up the first thing I noticed was the mustache he grew. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Eww dad… What's that growing on your face?"

Mum giggled and hung her coat up. "Told you she'd feel the same way."

I watched as dad tried to hug mum, but she pulled away. "I don't see what the big deal is. Sirius said it makes me look sophisticated." He leaned in for the kiss.

Mum ducked away from the kiss and pointed her finger at him in warning. "Don't you dare try to kiss me with that _thing_ growing on your face. It makes you look thirty years older and none the wiser. Go shave. Now."

Dad sulked off to the bathroom as mum ushered me into the kitchen. "So how did the date with Roger go?"

I sat at the island as she made tea. "Ok… It would have been better if George hadn't interrupted."

"George? Molly's boy?"

"That's the one."

Mum sat the cup in front of me and smiled. "He's such a sweet boy. All of Molly's children are raised well."

"Not well enough." I muttered in my cup. Mum shot me a warning glare and went back to stirring her tea.

"None of that now. Is Lee coming over later?" Mum asked and sat across from me.

I nodded. "He's said he'd owl me if he can or not. His mum might not let him due to all the detentions he received from causing ruckus. What are you going to do about Harry's detention?"

Mum's ever pleasant smile twisted as she held her cup close to her lips. "Ground him. No television, no quidditch, no friends over, and unlimited chores for a month."

I chuckled as mum nodded proudly. "He won't last a day. You know that right? And plus, dad will try to find loopholes like last time. Saying he was going to Diagon Alley to pick up some stuff, but instead they were playing quidditch at Oliver's house. It's smart if you keep a better eye on dad this time."

Mum snorted. "Your father is far from able to pull any sneaky business under my nose. It's a woman's intuition to know better."

Dad came back into the kitchen, causing our discussion to end. "What's for lunch?"

Mum shrugged. "Turkey club sandwiches."

"_Again?"_

"Yes again. If it's such a problem for you then make your own lunch."

Dad pouted childishly and sat down. "Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

Mum rolled her eyes and reached in the fridge for the cheese. "Only every hour of the day- no James," Mum turned quickly towards dad as he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not cutting the sandwich in the shape of a pointed hat. Don't bother asking."

Dad continued to pout like before and mum went back to sandwich making. I tried to stay awake, but I was so tired that at one point I barely remembered excusing myself from the table and dragging myself up the stairs.

I felt something on my shoulder and me being myself being shaken. I groaned loudly and swatted it away. I heard a deep chuckle at my antics and I realized who it was: Lee. "Lee… let me sleep."

"Haven't you slept long enough?"

I propped myself up and rubbed my eyes. "I just fell asleep an hour ago."

"More like three hours ago."

My eyes snapped open in surprise. "Three hours?"

"Yep." He grinned.

"And you've been here how long?"

"An hour," he replied and leaned back on my bed. "your mum made me a turkey club again. She sure can cook. Say? Do you carry that trait?"

I rolled on my side towards him. "Cooking?"

Lee rolled his eyes and tapped my nose. "Yes silly."

"Of course I cook well. My mum taught me all her recipes." I bragged.

Lee poked me in the rips and sighed. "I'd marry you if you weren't like a sister to me. Can Dan cook?"

"She's terrible at whipping meals up."

"Do you think Katie can cook?"

I nodded, remembering the time she came over to help me and my mum with baking. "She's amazing at baking."

Lee didn't say anything, staring up at the ceiling with a grin on his face.

"Why? Do you fancy Katie?" I asked.

Lee didn't have to answer because I already knew the answer.

"You do," I squealed and hugged him, "That's so romantic Lee! What did you get her for Christmas?" I asked.

Lee grinned, "A pair of pearl earrings. I overheard- well more like eavesdropped on your conversation about what she wanted for Christmas. I already knew what you were getting her and I overheard Dan saying she'd get her that for Christmas. I had Fred convince her to get her something else while I went and purchased the earrings."

"Clever. Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

Lee's smiled morphed into a grimace as if he smelled something rotten. "That's not funny. Slytherin? Really? I leaning more on Ravenclaw," He shook his head, "Slytherin."

I chuckled and patted his cheek, "Ravenclaws aren't all that you know. And not everyone in Slytherin is bad, just a large majority of them." I finished lamely.

It was true that not one good wizard came from Slytherin. A lot of them ended up being You-Know-Who supporters and either ended up in Azkaban or dead.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Lee rolled over and sat up. "Can we play Asterix now? I mean it's not that I don't enjoy this chit chat, but I'd rather not talk about my love life."

"Non-existing love life." I corrected.

Lee scowled and said nothing.

"Fine." I sighed. "Let's go play Asterix."

"Yes!" Lee hopped off the bed and dragged me by the arm and out of the room. "You're gonna lose."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p><strong>What a cheap chapter right? Only a thousand and a half or so words compared to the last chapter that was six or seven thousand words. There isn't much George in this chapter because I feel that if I have him in every chapter being a git there will never be a connection. Don't expect any returned feelings on Rosie's part until later in the story. I'm still plotting ahead on whether or not I should kill Fred or have a 'Happily ever after' ending for him. Decisions. Decision.<strong>

**Also, I've been busy with life and far too lazy to be motivated to type much. So every time I get an idea for any of my stories I write it down on loose leaf paper so I have it for later. Kinda dumb. I know, but it's very effective for someone as near minded as me. ****J**** Please review and constructional criticism is very much appreciated. Just please don't flame me. Because if you feel that my story is so horrible written then you haven't browsed much fan fiction here.**

**~Nikki out.**


	3. RIP JUSTIN

**Dear readers,**

**I won't be writing anymore for a long time... I don't even know when I'll start again. Today, September 18, 2012, at 11:00 a.m. Eastern Time, my nephew, who was only four, was killed in a car accident. My mother, also in the car, is on life support, my two year old niece is traumatized and won't stop crying, I'm still crying, my sister, his mom, went into shock, and my dad's our only backbone. God, I don't know what to do. I can't do anything about it and it hurts so much to feel this useless! I was supposed to teach him how to read, and ride his bike, take him to go see Santa, spoil him at Christmas... Please, I beg you to please understand because all I'm capable of doing is crying and I'm barely typing this correctly.. Also, please slow down if you're a driver, that's how he was killed. Because of my aunt's speeding...**

**Thank you,**

**Nikki**


	4. SUPER IMPORTANT

I know that I'm not supposed to post an author's note as a chapter, but I just wanted to let you know two things: I am back and this story is absolute shit. I start classes on Monday, the 25th, and between then and now I plan to put up a new story under the same name. So, basically the story will be deleted and another one will be in it's place. It's a fresh start for me and any readers who are interested in reading it.

I started this story four years ago, under a different title, and at the time I was in the eighth grade (year 9). I had no idea where I wanted to go with it and I know now after going back through it, that it was absolutely horrid to read through. But I promise there will be less grammar errors, better spelling, and better characterization in the (third) remake of this! Also, I'll probably be redoing An Unlikely Pair and Lucky!

Can't wait to hear your thoughts on it!

NEW STORY SUNDAY!


End file.
